


🐺The Great Alpha Werewolf🌕

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Mal is the Great Alpha Werewolf according to Wyatt and Willa she is proud of it
Kudos: 1





	🐺The Great Alpha Werewolf🌕

Mal is the Great Alpha Werewolf according to Wyatt and Willa she is proud of it.

Mal is the Great Alpha Werewolf and is excited to be part of the Forbidden Forest Pack along with her little sister Lizzie who is also part werewolf in the pack they enjoy being with Willa and her pack. They dance and sing and howl as all werewolves do. Hoping they enjoy themselves.

Can you guess who it is? You think the werewolves will find the great alpha?


End file.
